The Tiny Rider
by EragonStoriesInc
Summary: After Eragon saves Alagaesia, he moves out to the uncharted eastern lands and builds a fortress. In doing so, he almost tears apart the relationship that he and Arya have. When Arya shows up to show Eragon exactly how much she loves him, he's fine with that. But when magic gets mixed up in it, can Eragon ride the tiny form he's in?
1. Chapter 1

**Tiny Rider**

_Chapter One_

Eragon sat on the edge of the bed, clothed in nothing but his undergarments. His face was flushed, and he cast anxious glances at the door every few seconds. He was nervous, for today was the first time he had ever had sex, and today he was having sex with Arya.  
After saving Alagaesia from Galbatorix's tyranny, Eragon had moved out west and built a large fortess on a group of mountains that he and Saphira had named Du Fells Edoc'Sil, or the Unconquerable Mountains. So far, they were nine months in, and none of the eggs had hatched yet. Arya had wanted to see Eragon and Saphira's handiwork, so she had flown down on Firnen.  
When she had arrived, she had communicated her intentions to Eragon, and after a brief tour of the fortress, the lovers had taken to passionate kissing. Looking in Arya's eyes, he knew that she wanted to make love, and so he had stripped (mostly) while waiting for her to get ready. Suddenly, Eragon's head jerked up as Arya suavely entered the room.  
Eragon gaped at her nude form. She was beautiful, and more perfect than he could've ever imagined. She strode silently over to him and slowly but surely pushed him flat on his back. She kissed him for a bit, but when she went to lie flat against the other Rider, his eager penis stood erect, and therefore in her way.  
Arya teased off Eragon's underpants, making him moan and gasp. She tickled his penis, and he shuddered and made noises of pleasure. He'd never felt like this before...  
She guided Eragon's cock to her vagina. As she put it in, they both gasped and looked at each other, breathing heavily. Eragon thrusted tentatively, accidentally breaking Arya's hymen. She gritted her teeth, but as Eragon began to thrust more, her expression of pain melted into ecstasy. She allowed Eragon to get on top as they rolled into the center of the bed. He thrusted quickly, blushing madly and moaning.  
Arya gripped his muscular, scarred shoulders as he thrusted particularly deep into her. She made incoherent noises of complete ecstasy, mind fogged. If she didn't know better, she'd say Eragon had practiced this. But she knew better. Then, as Eragon gave a terrific shudder, he shrunk a little bit. He was no longer as muscular as he had been a second ago; there wasn't much of a difference, but it was barely noticable to anyone who was paying attention.  
He shuddered again, and shrunk again. He lost some of his stature again, but he didn't seem to realize this. He was lost in the pleasure of the moment, and was fondling Arya and thrusting and thrusting -  
And another shrink. Arya leaned back to look at him. Instead of the very muscular and mature 21-year-old he had been a moment ago, he was now a slightly buff 18-year-old. Every thrust he was making was getting shorter and shorter, and his gasps were getting higher and higher in pitch.  
He shuddered, and suddenly his head was level with Arya's breasts. He was puzzled about this for a moment, but then he shifted himself upward and kept going. He was completely red in the face, and his nearly full-grown beard had turned into budding stubble. Arya caressed his smooth back, causing him to moan and shudder again. He shrunk.  
Eragon now resembled a fourteen-year-old kid. He was gasping in a voice that cracked regularly and was much higher than his regular tones. Arya clamped her vagina a bit because his penis no longer fit, causing more friction and more pleasure for Eragon; he shrunk again. He looked the same as he had on his eleventh birthday. He noticed the changes now, but before he could do anything, he came with a childish yell.  
Eragon pulled out and rolled off the bed, moaning. Arya lost sight of him for a second, but when he shakily rose, he looked around eight years old. His penis was still producing fluids, and he was stammering his protests.  
"A... Arya, what d-did you d-d-do to me..?" he stuttered, mind filled with the pleasure and after-effects of the orgasm. He shrunk again, and a frightened but still turned-on six-year-old Eragon stood at the foot of the bed. Arya marveled at him.  
He was short and cute, with baby fat already on his pudgy limbs. He couldn't be taller than three feet. His penis was a little nub, but it was still managing to put out a steady stream of semen.  
He crawled onto the bed, twitching and gasping. The tiny Rider reached out with a shrinking hand towards his lover, regressing to four years old. Arya gathered him close to her breasts and held his face in her cleavage. He moaned childishly as his tiny penis spat out a last bit of fluid, then was dormant.  
Arya now held a two-year-old Eragon in her arms. She smiled. The spell had worked perfectly, and she could work in the trigger for another spell before she returned him to his natural age. This was going to be interesting...

CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON! Read, review, rate, etc.  
Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the lack of a second chapter. This story is now discontinued due to the lack of positive support that it needed. I am very sorry to end it, but to be honest, this was going to be three chapters anyways. Meh.

-EragonStoriesInc


End file.
